My new carnation cultivar originated as a sport of the variety Lontarion (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,435) being grown at LaLonde, Les Maures, France, this particular sport having been discovered and propagated by me with cuttings for testing and evaluation because of its unusual flower coloring. The plant was first asexually reproduced at La Londe Les Maures, France. The cultivar Caricia originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation. The initial propagation by cuttings proved to be successful and further propagation confirmed that the new variety retained all of the distinguishing characteristics of the original mutation and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.